Project CRUSH
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One shot. Shounen ai: Onesided Kira x Shinn. Hinted: Asukira] A name within a heart. A heart half empty of dreams and wants. A heart half filled with a crush. [Sibling Fluff. Major AU]


**Project CRUSH**

As Requested by CelciusBlueFire (It's a bit late…You sent that review in April lol –wonders if you're still around-)

**A/N (Rant-y): **Well, the OP4 for Destiny made me want to spread more love for poor, neglected Shinn – Shinn hun, I think your spot light is being swept away under your feet…I mean, it _IS_ Destiny. DESTINY. –shakes head solemnly- Made me go: what the hell! –angry angry angry- Ah well…Kira! –heart-

I don't think I can write Kira x Shinn without writing an AU…

**Warning:** AU. "OOC" Shinn (Not necessarily due to the circumstances/background of the story.). Hinted Athrun x Kira.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

* * *

Round, violet eyes peered cautiously around the corner, scoping out the room that was her brother's. Light blue walls encompassed the four sides; a window was placed strategically so that it would allow the morning rays of sunlight to dissolve through. On the opposite side of the window, there was a simple bed, unmade, with colorful clothing strewn at the corner. Beside the said bed, a wooden desk sat, papers piled high and shoved carelessly in the drawers. A light smile danced on her lips upon seeing her 'adorable' big brother stooped against the desk, busily scrawling on a notebook. 

She crept up behind her brother, socks muffling her footsteps, and glanced curiously over his shoulder; the portion of her front brown hair was tied as low pigtails, and swaying from the motion, fell softly on his left shoulder unnoticed. Her eyes roamed around the lined-paper, and what she saw made her nearly choke out a loud giggle.

There were a lot of hearts, many, many hearts in fact, and not only that, they encircled a single name: _Kira_.

Feeling her brother lean back on his chair, she dashed a few steps backwards, clasping a hand over her mouth to stop her giggles. She heard a loud sigh and gazing fondly at her older brother, she heard him say in longing, "…Kira…"

Unable to hold back her laughter, she bursted into a fit of unsuppressed giggles. She was positive she startled her daydreaming brother when he fell off his chair from surprise.

"MAYU!" accused Shinn as he got up from his position on the floor. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Sighing blissfully, Mayu wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before walking towards Shinn and spoke casually, "So…who's this Kira-chan?"

Her words drew out the desired effect where Shinn started blubbering incoherently, a cute blush dashed on his cheeks, "Wh-what?"

"I asked you," repeated Mayu and she took a glance at the open notebook. "Who's Kira?"

The notebook was quickly swept away from her stare and she pouted while Shinn moodily responded, "No one."

She gasped dramatically while flopping into his bed, letting the covers wrap around her small body, "Don't tell me you already got yourself a girlfriend and then she broke up with you! And you didn't even tell me…"

"It's nothing like that!" yelled out Shinn frantically. She saw him give her a disapproving look, but not without a small smile, and continued, "Besides, you're too young to understand, Mayu."

"Young? I'm not young!" She shot back indignantly. "I'm at my final year of elementary school, if you've forgotten my dear brother."

"Which makes you only 11-" smiled Shinn as he messed up her hair fondly. He sat down beside her on his bed.

She swatted at his hands, "Hey! I just fixed my hair-!"

He continued where he left off, "-meaning you're still young."

Pouting, she grumbled, "So, you're young too. You're only in your final year of junior high."

"It makes a lot of difference from your age though. Three years difference, to be exact," murmured Shinn more to himself. "I wish I was two years older though…"

Mayu's face slipped into a smile, "So brother, you're aiming for older woman now?"

Shinn took his pillow and smacked her head, much to her protest, "Who said anything about a woman?"

"Oh, so Kira is a man?" She snickered quietly at his changing face colors, from a drawn, ashen white to a ruddy, exploding pink.

"Ah, who asked you?" Shinn threw his hands up in the air and got up to pace.

"Don't be like that, Shinn," grinned Mayu. "I think it's adorable to have a crush."

"But he doesn't even know I exist!" waved Shinn frantically. She watched, amused, when he caught on to his slip up.

"I'm sure he'll know you once you talk to him."

Shinn shook his head, "We don't even go to the same school. By the time I reach senior high next year, he'll be gone."

Mayu stayed silent for a few seconds before shooting her brother an inquiring look, "How does he look like anyway?"

She stared at his face, watching it progress into a dreamy expression, "He has deep brown hair and soft eyes. Violet eyes. And he has such a beautiful smile, and laughter – I remember hearing it once when I was watching the seniors play tennis. He's also fairly tall and slim and has a-"

"Waaaiiit a second," Mayu's face became thoughtful. "You don't mean _Kira_, do you?"

"What? That's his name…"

"You mean _the _Kira? Kira Yamato?"

She saw him nod uncertainly before she squealed out loud, "I met him before! That time, he came by to pick up his cousin Erika, a friend of mine, at my elementary school when she wasn't feeling well. I was there waiting for his arrival with her and he was so nice to me. And I think his boyfriend was - ohhh…"

"Oh is right…" Shinn murmured and sat down on to the chair that accompanied his desk. "He's already taken by-"

"-by someone named 'Athrun'," finished Mayu. She shrugged, violet eyes sparkling, "I don't really see what the real problem is."

Shinn sighed, "See, I told you that you were too young to understand these matters."

"No! Stop saying that," spoke Mayu, hurt. "I don't see what the problem is when you're only trying to get to know Kira. And then, if the feelings grow and are requited, it will be all a happily-ever-after scenario."

Shinn rolled his eyes at his sister's simple words, "Nothing ever comes that easily."

"Well, you'll get nothing if you don't try!" huffed the brown haired girl. "C.R.U.S.H. is what I always say."

"Crush? What?"

"Not crush. C-R-U-S-H. It stands for: **C**oming **R**ight with **U**r feelings and **S**enses for your possible **H**oney," smiled Mayu. She saw that her brother was about to comment on something, and spoke above him, "I don't think you'd like to know where I got this from. So it's best if you don't ask."

"…you're forgetting about his _boyfriend_."

Mayu giggled, "Not much can stand in the way of love."

"I never knew my little sister was such a romantic." A small smile appeared on Shinn's face.

She went up, hugged Shinn, and spoke, "Heh, big brother, just remember C.R.U.S.H. And, if Athrun really does want Kira to be happy, he'd let him go."

Shinn nodded, "Makes sense…C.R.U.S.H…"

Mayu shrugged, "Well, I'm going back to my room."

"Wait…" The younger Asuka looked up and saw a bright smile lifted on her brother's face. "Thanks Mayu."

Mayu giggled and walked out the door before poking her head back in, "Oh, I kind of forgot to tell you that Lunamaria's on the phone for you."

"WHAT?"

The brown-haired girl dashed back towards her room, narrowly escaping from a barrage of pillows and slammed her door shut. Shinn stood in front of the entrance to his room before cussing lightly and went downstairs to phone Lunamaria.

He couldn't help but think back to C.R.U.S.H. _"Maybe…maybe Mayu did have a point…"_

Shinn shook his head, "It's just a crush…it will probably blow itself over…"

"_But…Kira…"_

* * *

**End**

Yes, I know. Quite plotless. I had several ideas on how I wanted this to play out and of all the plots I thought up of, I chose the plotless one -shrugs-

In my opinion, we need more Brother-Sister fluffy from those two. To me, they are the fluffiest siblings in GSD, so fluffy, it's really hinting to incest, which I'll ignore at the moment, lol.

**Note:** Anyone know Mayu's eye color? -.- I can't seem to find a scene that shows her eye color clearly so I'm guessing purple here. (LOL! She can definitely pass as Kira's little sister, now that I think about it.)

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.

Spyrit


End file.
